Blog użytkownika:Valka
Rozdział 1. Cześć to ja wasz kochany i uroczy Szczerbatek! Zarówno już wiecie że to będzie opowiadanie o tym co w mojej smoczej duszy igra. To zaczynamy przygodę! Latałem sobie z Czkawką pomiędzy drzewami ale nie zauważyłem z miom panem że Chmuroskok i jego jeźdźiec się z nami pobawi ;-; No Lubie Cloudiego ale... Czuje się przy nim jak przy tacie ;-; nie wiem dlaczego ;-;. A i jak dobrze że Stoicka nie zabiłem :P (przerobiłam to) bo by Czkawka nie miał dla mnie czasu :( (sorry za emotki ale nie umiem inaczej tego wyrazić xD). A tak po za tym fajnie bo wracamy do akadamie :D. Wróciliśmy i... Nie no i Chmurek z Val z nami będą jeźdźcami w "Clubie" Thorze co się tu dzieje ;-;. Na w duszy mi się to niepodobało że on ze mną będzie ;-; ale co poradze jak nie ja rządze akademią ;-;. No to pokazełem pazury. Zaczełem warczeć i prychać na Cloudiego ;-; nie wiem dlaczego ;-; odruchowo to było ;-; głupek ze mnie.... A Czkawka się wkurzył ;-; źle bardzo źle ;-; Czkawka-Szczerbatek ogarnij się! To tylko smok mojej mamy... Jak usłyszłem słowo mamy zaczołem po smoczemu płakać... Czkawka- Szczerbatek? Ja-Miau (xD) Smark- Twój smok w koteła się zamienia :P Czkawka _ -_- Ha ha ha.... bardzo śmieszne Valka zaczeło ze mną po smoczemu gadać zapytała się a ja OGNIEM W NIĄ (xD) O moło jej nie zabiłem ;-; Czkawka-Szczerbatek! Jak masz taki być wynoś się! Smutny odszedłem nad Urwisko i zaczołem śpiewać po nieznanemu nikomu języku (ale nie dla Nocntych Furii xD) piosenke którą śpiewała mi mama: Dis ist Kiner man. A mon kilu we Wynime kilo wern Gros dis ist main Gros dis ist klain Ne pat Kine Otmaj ze Momo dis idt dain. Dis ist I love you. No siedziałem nad Urwiskiem na wysuniętym głazie. Po jakimś czasie przyszedła do mnie cała SA ;-; bo mnie szukając musiała się rozdzielić i tu się złączyła ;-; Czkawka- Szczerbatek przepraszam wróć Obróciłem łebek do tyłu na tyle ile mogłem i siedziałem na wysuniętej skale. Skała zaczeła się kruszyć, aż pękła spadłem Czkawka- Szczerbatek! Wszyscy podbiegli do miejsca gdzioe był ten głaz zobaczyli coś okropnego.... Spadałem na wyostrzone szpikulce wystające z morza Wszyscy - Thorze ratuj go! Spadałem na te kolce pogodziłem się z losem i wpadłem prosto na najwyższy kolec. Czkawka- Ja się zaraz zabije Val- Synu nie! Czkawka- Szczerbatek! To moja wina! Rzecz jasna nie wiedział że ja tylko się po obijałem i zemdlełem... ;-; Rozdział nr. 2 Czkawka-Do czego ja doprowadziłem.... U mnie Znalazłem się na jakiejś pięknej wyspie ale za dużo nie widziałem po zemdlałem po chwili. W akademii Val-Okej, Jeśli chcecie lecieć po Szczerbatka lece z wami... Czkawka-Mamo.... Val-CO!? MASZ COŚ DO TEGO!? że np. odkryjemy nowe smoki może inne Nocne Furie? Astrid-No na pewno nic nam to nie będzie przeszkadzało :) Czkawka-Ale.... Astrid porządnie walneła Czkawkę w brzuch Astrid-Nie masz nic przeciwko? Czkawka-Już nie... No wsiedli na smoki i zaczeli mnie szukać.... Po ośmiu godzinach latania Śledzik-Patrzcie coś tam jest! Val-To Szczerbek Podlecieli i tak jak mówiła Val byłem to ja.... Czkawka-Szczerbatek ty żyjesz! C>D>N. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach